THE GOLDEN IMPERIALS
by Ohluxeux
Summary: "Kejadian itu masih terbayang di benak Luhan. Penculikan yang dilandasi dendam semata, membuat hidupnya berubah total. Saat ia berpikir semua telah berakhir, 'orang itu' kembali mengincar nyawanya. Bersekolah di sekolah elit dengan embel-embel beasiswa adalah opsi terbaik yang ia pilih. Menjadi bahan ejekan anak konglomerat tanpa tau siapa dia sebenarnya."


THE GOLDEN 'IMPERIALS'

Chapter 1 : FLASH BACK

By : Ohluxeux

Rated : M

Cast : Lu Han as Kim Luhan, Wu Yifan as Kim Yifan (Luhan's brother), Kim Joonmyeon as Kim Joonmyeon (Luhan's brother), Kim Minseok as Kim Minseok (Luhan's sister), Lee Taemin as kim Taemin (Luhan's mother), Choi Minho as Kim Minho (luhan's father), Kim Youngmin as Kim Youngmin (Luhan's grandfather), bisa bertambah untuk kepentingan cerita.

Pair : HunHan, ChanBaek, and other

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, school-life, crime, and family.

 **Note : Cast milik orang tua masing-masing dan Tuhan. Cerita ini murni buatan saya. Tanpa ada unsur penjiplakan atau sejenisnya. Jika ada kesamaan baik itu gaya bahasa ataupun alur , itu terjadi karena faktor ketidak sengajaan, bukan hal mustahil jika beberapa penulis memiliki kesamaan dalam menulis cerita. Jika ada yang berniat mencopy cerita ini, ijin ke pembuatnya dulu! Cerita ini punya alur yang lambat, jadi yang gak sabaran** _ **please close this page,I told you before!**_ **Mungkin ada penulisan yang gak sesuai EYD. Jadi tolong dimaklumi. Thank's and enjoy it..**

 **Summary :"Kejadian itu masih terbayang di benak Luhan. Penculikan yang dilandasi dendam semata, membuat hidupnya berubah total. Sepuluh tahun berlindung di Kanada menjadikan rasa rindunya pada keluarga semakin membucah. Saat ia berpikir semua telah berakhir, 'orang itu' kembali mengincar nyawanya. Membuat Luhan harus menyamar di atas kemiskinan demi hidupnya yang di ujung tanduk. Bersekolah di sekolah elit dengan embel-embel Beasiswa adalah opsi terbaik yang ia pilih. Menjadi bahan ejekan para anak konglomerat tanpa tau siapa dia sebenarnya. "**

 _ **Vancouver, 04.00 pm**_

Musim dingin mulai mempengaruhi beberapa negara berempat musim di bumi, tak terkecuali Kanada. Terbukti dengan kota Vancouver yang menjadi langganan badai akhir-akhir ini. Temperatur yang mencapai 9 celcius tak mengurangi kesibukan orang-orang untuk beraktivitas. Beberapa diantaranya para muda-mudi yang sibuk menghangatkan tubuh satu sama lain di club mewah yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru jalan. Hidup di Kota dengan predikat 'elit' membuat segala sesuatu disini memiliki nilai tinggi yang tak pernah jauh dari orang berdompet tebal. Pendapatan perkapita penduduk Vancouver yang tergolong tinggi menjadikan Vancouver masuk kategori kota mahal setara dengan kota-kota di Paris.

Tapi tak semua orang kaya di sini suka bermain di clup atau tempat sejenisnya hanya untuk menghamburkan uang. Misal seperti yeoja bertubuh semampai yang sedari tadi sibuk memotret panorama senja dengan kamera yang setia menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Di lihat dari penampilan modis dengan tubuh sital berbalut brand ternama dapat diketahui jika si yeoja berasal dari kalangan atas.

Ketika sebagian besar anak konglomerat memilih menghabiskan uang dengan bersenang-senang dan bermain di club untuk memuaskan hasrat biologis, maka berbeda dengan yeoja manis itu yang lebih memilih menghamburkan uang di panti sosial ketimbang bar-bar yang penuh dengan jalang murahan. Luhan-nama yeoja itu- adalah tipe gadis yang tak suka menghabiskan waktu di tempat penuh alkohol dan musik yang berdebum-debum hanya untuk menghilangkan penat. Apalagi di negara bebas seperti kanada yang menjadikan bar sebagai hal yang wajib di kujungi.

Terlahir sebagai salah satu pewaris perusahaan besar tak membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang angkuh dan arogan. Ayahnya bernama Kim Minho merupakan pimpinan tertinggi di _Kim Exe'ard Company_ yang notabenenya adalah perusahaan Asia-Pacific yang berhasil merajai perekonomian global.

 _Kim Exe'ard Company_ atau biasa dikenal dengan sebutan _K'E Company_ merupakan perusahaan yang berpusat di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Bergerak diberbagai macam bidang seperti perhotelan, industri, otomotif, dan jasa, yang pastinya semua bidang ini memberikan pengaruh besar bagi masyarakat global. Kim Minho sendiri dikenal sebagai seorang blasteran korea-kanada yang merupakan anak dari Kim Youngmin ,pendiri _K'E Company_. Tak hanya itu Luhan juga memiliki ibu yang sangat cantik bernama Kim Taemin-seorang pengamat politik yang memiliki darah Yunani warisan dari mendiang neneknya dan tiga orang kakak yang amat menyayanginya, dua diantaranya adalah lelaki tampan bernama Kim Yifan atau lebih sering dipanggil Kris dan Kim Joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho.

Mereka berdua tergolong orang yang sangat populer di sekolah mereka, selain populer karena harta yang melimpah, tentunya mereka juga memiliki kadar ketampanan yang tak perlu diragukan lagi. Gen sang appa sangat melekat pada diri mereka berbeda dengan dua saudari mereka yang lebih dominan dengan gen sang eomma. Luhan juga mempunyai seorang eonni bernama Kim Minseok atau kerap kali dipanggil Xiumin oleh orang dekatnya.

Berkali-kali suara jepretan kamera mengisi keremangan sore yang mulai beranjak gelap. Setelah dirasa cukup, Luhan mulai berhenti memotret dan membiarkan kameranya jatuh menggelantung di leher. "Sudah mulai malam, aku harus segera kembali jika tidak ingin haraboeji marah.." Gumamnya sambil meneruskan Langkah menuju seberang jalan untuk menghentikan sebuat taxi yang bisa mengantarnya pulang.

Ini hari terakhir Luhan di Vancouver. Itulah alasan mengapa ia sibuk menjelajahi kota ini dari pagi hingga matahari mulai kembali ke peradabannya. Vancouver sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya setelah 10 tahun menetap di sini. Esok, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan harus segera pergi ke bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan menuju Seoul.

Semua keluarganya di Seoul tak ada yang tau tentang rencana ini, hanya kakeknya saja yang tau. Dan Luhan sangat bersyukur karena setelah 10 tahun berlalu akhirnya hati sang kakek mampu diluluhkan sehingga mau mengijinkan Luhan kembali ke Seoul. Kejadian itu membuat kakeknya tak pernah mengijinkan Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul, itulah sebab mengapa dia sangat bersyukur bisa mendapat izin dari sang kakek.

Dengan senyum manis ia lihat pemandangan Vancouver untuk kali terakhir dari jendela taxi yang ia naiki. Pemandangan seperti ini tidak akan ia dapatkan saat ia sudah tiba di Seoul nanti. Jadi ia harus menikmatinya sebanyak mungkin. Ia akan kembali ke Seoul dan memulai hidup baru disana.

-The Golden 'Imperials'-

 _ **Seoul, 05.00 KST**_

Hari ini merupakan hari bersejarah bagi keluarga Kim karena Taemin sang nyonya besar sedang berulang tahun. Semua orang ikut terlibat dalam menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, tak terkecuali para maid dan semua penjaga di mansion megah keluarga Kim. Mansion yang terletak di Brown Stone Legend, Distrik Samseong-dong itu telah memiliki kesibukan sejak pagi buta karena orang-orang di dalamnya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Beruang kali Xiumin melihat appanya mondar-mandir tak jelas di depannya. Sekarang ia berada di ruang tamu bersama sang appa yang tengah menunggu oppanya kembali."Appa, berhentilah melakukan hal itu, aku pusing melihatnya" Keluh Xiumin yang mulai bosan dengan sikap appanya. " Ini sudah jam 5 pagi ,Xiu! Dan Kris belum juga kembali! padahal appa hanya menyuruhnya membeli kue. Apa susahnya?!" Pekik minho yang mendapat tatapan datar dari Xiumin sebagai respon.

"Eomma bahkan masih bergumul dengan selimut. Matahari juga belum terbit, mana mungkin ada toko kue yang buka jam segini?"

Sebenarnya Xiumin mulai jengah dengan sikap keras kepala appanya itu. Disaat semua orang tengah terbuai dalam balutan selimut dan kasur empuk, appanya dengan seenak jidat menyuruh mereka semua untuk bangun dan menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk kejutan ulang tahun eommanya yang akan diberikan nanti malam.

Pukul 3 dini hari, Minho sudah berteriak membangunkan Kris untuk segera bangun dan mencari kue di saat langit masih sangat petang. Dan sekarang appanya sedang menggerutu tak jelas karena sudah 2 jam semenjak Kris pergi, tetapi sampai saat ini belum juga kembali. Bagaimana mau kembali jika tidak ada toko kue yang buka sepagi itu.

"Diamlah, Xiu. Lebih baik kau ke kamar utama, lihatlah apakah Eomma-mu sudah bangun. Jika sudah allihkan perhatiannya dan tolong beritahu Suho untuk segera menyiapkan keperluan yang belum lengkap."

"Ck. Suho oppa baru selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolah tengah malam tadi, aku tak tega padanya. Dan kenapa bukan appa saja yang menyiapkan semua itu?" Protes Xiumin yang tak terima dengan sikap sang appa yang mengatur-ngatur. Minho hanya memandang putrinya dengan senyum manis yang membuat Xiumin mengernyit."Jadi kau tak tega pada oppamu..." Masih dengan senyum manis Minho kembali melanjutkan."kalau begitu kau saja yang menyiapkan." Sekali lagi, dengan seenak jidat, Minho memerintah putrinya tanpa mau melihat raut muka Xiumin yang sangat masam. Dengan kaki yang sengaja dihentakkan Xiumin segera naik kelantai dua tempat kamar utama berada.

"Appa menyebalkan! Aku membenci, appa"

"Appa juga menyayangimu, sayang..." Minho terkekeh geli karena berhasil menjahili Xiumin. Putrinya itu benar-benar manis sama seperti istrinya. Wajahnya benar-benar cantik seperti Taemin. Berbicara mengenai Xiumin ia jadi teringat gadis mungil yang sudah 10 tahun ini terpisah darinya.

Perlahan senyuman itu luntur tergantikan dengan raut sendu penuh penyesalan sekaligus kerinduan mendalam yang senantiasa hadir mengisi pikiran dan hatinya saat Minho terbayang wajah gadis itu.. Seandainya dulu kejadian itu tak terjadi, pasti sampai sekarang gadis mungilnya masih hadir ditengah-tengah kebahagiaan keluarga yang tengah ia rasa sekarang.

Seandainya waktu bisa diputar Minho tidak akan melakukan kesalahan itu. Seandainya dia dulu membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Seandainya dia bisa mencegah peristiwa naas itu terjadi pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Berbagai pengandaian memenuhi pikiran dan hati Minho yang tak berhenti ngengucap penyesalan pada gadis kecil yang terluka karena kesalahannya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, ayahnya sendiri tak pernah mengijinkan Minho untuk sekedar bertemu pandang dengan gadis mungilnya. Kim Youngmin terlalu kecewa pada Minho, hingga ia memutuskan membawa gadisnya pergi. Meninggalkan kekosongan yang terus menggerogoti relung hati orang-orang yang ditinggalkan.

Tak henti kata maaf selalu terucap membawa segenap rasa sesal yang berakhir dengan keadaan yang sama.

Dia tetap tak kembali.

Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata membuat minho menunduk dalam agar tak ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus ke taman belakang. Ia butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari segala pikiran mengenai gadis yang selalu membuat hatinya menjerit sakit akan kalimat yang sama setiap saat. _Kembalilah sayang, kumohon.._

Segera ia melangkah ke arah taman belakang mansion tanpa menyadari jika ada dua pasang mata yang memandanginya dengan sendu. Mereka adalah Kris dan Suho yang sedari beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berdiam diri disana. Menyaksikan appa mereka yang terus bergelut dalam penyesalan.

Suho yang menyadari saudara kembar–tak identiknya sudah pulang dengan beberapa kotak kue ulang tahun ditangan segera berjalan menghampiri Kris. " Hei!Kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri saja di sini?"

Kehadiran Suho yang mengejutkan sontak membuat Kris berbalik "Aku akan segera ke dapur." Suho tersenyum sekilas beralih mengambil beberapa kotak untuk dibawa. "Biar aku bantu. Oh, ya. Appa sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." Mereka melangkah bersama ke dapur diselingi obrolan ringan.

"Benarkah? Toko kue langganan kita baru buka jam setengah empat, jadi aku harus menunggu lumayan lama, mengingat ini sangat mendadak." Jelas Kris seraya tersenyum.

Suho tau senyum itu tidak tulus. Semua terlihat dari ekspresi wajah Kris yang tak sepadan dengan senyum yang ia berikan. Suho tau Kris berusaha menutupi suasana hatinya yang memburuk karena melihat sang appa yang dirundung kesedihan di ruang tamu tadi. Bohong jika Suho tak merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Kris rasakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tau apa yang appa mereka pikirkan.

"Jangan melamun. Cepat sembunyikan kuenya di rak atas. Eomma bisa tau jika kita menyimpannya di kulkas." Perkataan Kris membuat Suho segera tersadar. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan dan menaruh sebagian kotak kue ke rak atas.

"Kris _hyung_.." Kris menoleh, sedikit menaikkan alisnya menanggapi panggilan Suho. "Tumben kau memanggilku _hyung,_ Ada apa?"

"Apa _haraboeji_ masih belum mengijinkan dia kembali?" Kris mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Melihat Kris berusaha menghindar dari pertanyaannya, Suho hanya bisa tersenyum kecut."Sepertinya belum, ya.." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang masih tetap sama.

"Kau tau sendiri seperti apa kecewanya _haraboeji_ pada _appa_."

"Tapi haruskah _haraboeji_ memisahkan kita semua dari Luhan? Ini sudah 10 tahun, Kris. Aku merindukan _dongsaengku.._ "

"Kita semua juga merasakan hal yang sama, Suho-ah. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh. Lagi pula Luhan masih belum sembuh total."

Segera saja Suho menoleh menatap Kris yang mulai melangkah menuju ruang makan di sisi kanan dapur. Tanpa banyak kata Suho segera menghampiri Kris dan menempati kursi di sampingnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan yang barusan kau katakan?" Tuntutnya pada Kris yang sibuk meneguk segelas air.

"Kau ingin aku menjelaskan apa?"

"Luhan"

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Luhan?"

"Semuanya." Suho berucap dengan nada serius.

"Luhan belum sembuh. _Haraboeji_ memberitahuku saat aku menghubunginya beberapa bulan lalu."

" _Hell_ \- jangan bercanda! Ini sudah 10 tahun, Kris. Aku yakin kondisinya sudah pulih sekarang."

Kris berdecih."Kau berbicara seolah kau tau segalanya."

BRAK

Kris melirik malas pada Suho yang kini berdiri- menatap marah kearahnya setelah menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras. "Tentu aku tau segala hal yang menyangkut Luhan." Suho mendesis masih dengan pandangan tajam yang ia tujukan kearah Kris.

"Oh, ya? Apa kau tau jika Luhan pernah koma selama 8 bulan ? Apa kau juga tau jika Luhan dulu pernah Lumpuh selama 2 tahun?"

DEG

Suho terdiam, seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Tidak ada satu pun orang di rumah ini yang tau keadaan Luhan dengan baik kecuali aku. Kau tau kenapa?"

"..."

"Karena yang kalian pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara membuat Luhan kembali ke sisi kalian tidak peduli jika kondisinya baik atau pun buruk. Aku benarkan ? Kalian melakukan segala cara agar dapat membujuk _Haraboeji_ tanpa ta-"

"Teruslah menyudutkan keluargamu sendiri. " Potong Suho tak peduli jika hal itu bisa memicu kemarahan Kris. "kau seharusnya sadar, dirimu juga bagian dari Keluarga Kim. Jadi berhentilah berkata 'kalian' seolah keluargamu sendiri adalah orang lain."

SRET

Kris berdiri dengan kasar sehingga kursi yang di dudukinya terdorong keras ke belakang. " Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan aku menyudutkan keluargaku sendiri!"

"Semua ucapanmu sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya ,Kris." Dengan nyalang Kris menatap Suho penuh peringatan. " Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau merasa hina karena terlahir sebagai Keluarga Kim?!"

"Brengsek! Jangan melanggar batasan Suho. Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku!" Kris meraih kerah Suho dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Mereka saling berpandangan sengit selama beberapa detik sebelum Suho menghempaskan cengkraman Kris di kerahnya— memilih untuk mengatur nafas sebelum manjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Aku tau kau kecewa pada _appa_ tapi kumohon jangan jadikan keluargamu sebagai pelampiasan. Kau boleh kecewa dan marah pada _appa_ , tapi kau juga harus ingat _appa_ sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Dan aku yakin kau cukup mengerti dengan semua itu."

"..."

"Duduklah. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini secara baik-baik tanpa perlu berdebat yang pada akhirnya membuat masalah semakin rumit."

"Kau yang memulai semua ini terle—"

"Kris..."

SRET

Deritan antara kayu dan lantai marmer menjadi jawaban atas panggilan Suho.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud melanggar batasan dan membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini." Suho memulai. "Kau benar, aku memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang kondisi Luhan. Yang ku pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana cara membujuk _haraboeji_ supaya Luhan bisa kembali ke sisi kita."

"..."

"Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa kau benar sepenuhnya jika dirimu lah yang mengetahui lebih banyak segala hal tentang Luhan ketimbang diriku." Suho tersenyum hambar. "Tapi, jika kau tau sesuatu tentang Luhan, tolong beritau aku. Aku juga kakaknya"

Hening.

"Hah.." Kris menghela nafas sejenak sebelum beralih menatap Suho. "Beberapa Bulan lalu aku menghubungi _haraboeji."_ Ungkapnya

"Apa kau berusaha membujuknya?"

"Tidak. Jika aku melakukan itu sudah pasti _haraboeji_ akan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. _Haraboeji_ tidak akan mau berbicara jika kita terus menerus melakukan hal yang sama."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Selama ini kita selalu membujuk _haraboeji_ agar Luhan bisa kembali ke Korea. Walaupun kita menanyakan kabar Luhan pada akhirnya kita akan membujuknya lagikan? Apa kau tidak sadar selama 10 tahun kita melakukan hal itu tanpa tau jika kita telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Sesuatu yang penting?" Suho mengernyit

"Apa kau ingat saat _haraboeji_ berpesan pada _appa_ untuk menangkap 'bajingan' itu dan memastikan semuanya aman?"

"Kapan _haraboeji_ mengatakannya?"

"10 tahun yang lalu, di Ruang operasi Kim Hospital" Melihat Suho yang terdiam dalam kebingungan, Kris segera menambahkan " Suho, selama 10 tahun terakhir kita tidak pernah benar-benar menjalankan pesan _haraboeji_. Walaupun Luhan kembali, kita tak bisa menjamin Korea akan aman untuknya. Inilah alasan kenapa _haraboeji_ tak pernah mempan dengan segala bujukan yang _appa_ berikan. _Haraboeji_ tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama, Suho-ah"

"Kita bisa melindungi Luhan, Kris. Luhan akan aman bersama kita."

"Tidak, Suho. Luhan akan lebih aman jika bersama _haraboeji_." Kris mengatakannya dengan lirih. "Asal kau tau saja, 'dia' masih di Korea." Lanjut Kris memberikan penekanan pada kata 'dia'.

DEG

"A-apa!" Serunya tak percaya jika keparat yang membuat adiknya pergi masih di sini.

"Sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dari korea. Itu hanya siasat yang ia gunakan agar appa dan haraboeji berspekulasi seperti itu dan mencarinya keluar negeri. Nyatanya dari dulu hingga sekarang ia masih berada di sini." Kris melanjutkan penjelasannya tanpa peduli jika api kemarahan mulai muncul di kedua manik mata Suho.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, Kris" Desisnya dengan penuh penekanan.

" Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa? Melaporkannya dan berakhir dengan kita yang kehilangan jejak, begitu? Kita biarkan saja dulu... Kita tidak bisa bertindak kegabah dengan menyergapnya secara tiba-tiba. Kita perlu bantuan dari _appa_ dan _haraboeji_ , Suho-ah"

"Darimana kau mengetahui semua itu? Apa _haraboeji_ yang memberitahumu?"

"Tidak, aku mencari tahunya sendiri. Sejauh ini _harabo_ eji dan _appa_ masih belum tau. Aku menyuruh orang kepercayaanku mencari informasi tentangnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak melibatkanku, Kris?!" Bentak Suho.

"Aku terlalu takut hanya sekedar memberi tahumu saat itu. Bagiku semuanya terasa mendadak. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa dia telah pergi menjauh, tapi semua itu hanya omong kosong saat aku tau yang sebenarnya. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun. Kita tidak bisa menebak, kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi saat appa dan haraboeji tau yang sebenarnya."

Suho menundukkan kepala dengan tangan yanng terkepal di atas meja. Kris benar, untuk saat ini mereka lebih baik diam karena bagaimana pun musuh mereka bukanlah orang amatiran yang tidak tau apa-apa. Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu sudah cukup menjadi bukti jika 'dia' yang dimaksudkan disini adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Kejadian yang membuat seorang Kim Youngmin–kakek mereka–tak segan untuk memukul sang _appa_ karena terlalu marah saat itu. Kejadian yang juga membuat mereka harus rela terpisah dari adik bungsu mereka. Kim Luhan.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _ **Venlux Hotel, 17.00 KST**_

Semilir angin musim gugur mengiringi pesta megah yang diadakan di ballroom hotel berbintang di pusat Kota Seoul. Interior yang dominan dengan merah maron dan emas membuat kesan mewah yang sangat kentara, jangan lupakan hidangan karya juru masak kelas dunia yang tak perlu diragukan lagi cita rasanya. Pesta yang merupakan perayaan 20 tahun berdirinya K'E Company ini mendapat sorotan dari berbagai media, baik itu media lokal ataupun media asing. Dihadiri lebih dari 2000 tamu undangan yang meliputi jajaran direksi perusahaan-perusahaan naungan K'E Company se-Asia-Pacific, para relasi bisnis, dan para politikus paling berpengaruh di dunia yang juga mendapat undangan VIP untuk menghadiri pesta ini.

Kim Minho sendiri yang merupakan pemilik pesta sibuk berjabat tangan dengan para tamu kehormatan. Berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri dan wibawa lengkap dengan wajah tampan dan tatapan bak elang, membuat para wanita rela menanggalkan seluruh benang yang melekat di tubuh mereka hanya demi satu sentuhan. Dengan jas hitam berlayer dark blue dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan dasi sewarna dengan jas menjadikan penampilan Minho semakin menarik. Bawahan yang serupa dengan warna jas dan rambut yang ditata klimis ke belakang membuat semua orang tak yakin jika minho sudah berumur 28 tahun. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti umur dua puluhan.

Dengan pembawaan yang sempurna Minho terus melangkah ditemai Taemin disampingnya, jangan lupakan setiap gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut istri cantiknya saat mendapati beberapa wanita mengerling ke arah Minho.

"Ck. Dasar jalang sialan!" Desis Taemin yang merasa muak dengan tatapan memuja yang terus dilayangkan para wanita pada suaminya. Minho sendiri berusaha menahan tawa karena sedari tadi sang istri tak berhenti mengumat saat mendapati beberapa wanita berusaha menggoda suaminya secara terang-terangan.

"Apa-apaan itu! Memamerkan payudara ke suami orang, oh lihatlah!Dia seperti perawan tua menjijikkan dan Oh! Apalagi ini! Dia bahkan mengedipkan mata ke arahmu, dasar jal—"

" _Chagi.."_

"—Lang sialan, bukankah dia sudah punya suami, aku benar-benar akan melemparnya dengan pisau berkarat jika dia tetap memandangimu!" Taemin terus menggerutu, tak memperdulikan sang suami yang terkikik geli karena kelakuannya. Bagi minho istrinyalah yang paling cantik diantara para wanita di sini. Gaun merah darah keluaran terbaru dengan panjang mencapai mata kaki dilengkapi belahan dada cukup rendah membuat Taemin tampak cantik sekaligus menggairahkan. Apa lagi surai coklatnya yang di cepol sedikit berantakan memperliatkan leher jenjangnya. Membuat minho meneguk ludah dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang istrinya di depan umum.

"Ayolah sayang, mereka hanya terpesona padaku, yah.. mau bagaimana lagi? Itu resiko jika memiliki Suami yang tampan.. lagi pula kau tampak seksi dari pada mereka?" Goda Minho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, yang mendapatkan pandangan jijik dari sang istri.

"Percaya diri sekali" Cibir taemin tanpa memandang Minho yang terus menggodanya.

"Itu kenyataan sayang, bukankah ketampananku ini yang membuatmu terpikat padaku, hmm?"

"Aku tidak!"

"Katakan itu pada orang yang setiap malam mendesah di bawahku. Aku bahkan masih ingat suara desahanmu tadi malam, _ahh.. morehh.. chahhgih..ahh..lebihhh dalamhhh.. uhh_ " Bisik Minho seduktif sambil menirukan suara desahan Taemin, dengan tangan yang mulai menggrayai tubuh molek sang istri.

Taemin sendiri sibuk menahan rona merah di wajahnya, yang sudah pasti gagal sebab kulit putih yang ia miliki tak bisa menyembunyikannya. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang, bagaimana mungkin Minho menggrayainya pada saat pesta sedang berlangsung. Suaminya ini benar-benar mesum, Taemin sudah bersiap menggetok kepala Minho kalau saja Kris tak datang dan memanggilnya.

" _Eomma_? apa yang _eomma_ lakukan dengan _appa_ disini? Dan _appa_ berhentilah berbuat mesum di depan umum! Banyak tamu yang mulai memperhatikan kalian! Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi jadi _appa_ cepatlah bersiap!" Tegur Kris yang merasa malu dengan kelakuan mesum sang _appa_ , pemuda tampan berusia 8 tahun itu lekas meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya karena risih dengan kemesuman _appa-_ nya yang tak peduli tempat. Lagi pula tak ada yang tau jika ia adalah putra dari Kim Minho. Setidaknya imagenya tak akan terlalu tercemar karena kelakuan sang _appa_.

"Apa kau tak dengar anakmu t-tadi, jangan menjilat bahuku! Ya tuhan!" Taemin nyaris berteriak jika saja dia tak ingat bahwa banyak orang terhormat disekitarnya. Minho sendiri sudah melenggang pergi setelah sebelumnya menjilat bahu sang istri, meninggalkan Taemin yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja. Sekali-kali menjahili istrinya sendiri tak apa kan?

-The Golden 'imperials'-

 **Velux Hotel, 19.00 KST**

Acara sudah di mulai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Pembawa acara profesional turut Minho undang pada pesta perusahaannya kali ini. Dengan pembawaan yang luar biasa Yujin-sang pembawa acara berhasil membuat para tamu menikmati pesta ini tanpa bosan sedikit pun. Selama dua jam acara berlangsung para tamu di buat terkagum-kagum dengan kenaikan saham di K'E Company yang terus meningkat. Dengan proyektor di depan podium para tamu bisa melihat agenda apa saja yang akan dilakukan K'E Company kedepannya. Jumlah saham yang terus meningkat dengan tajam membuat para pengusaha yang hadir merasa kagum dengan kemampuan Kim Minho dalam mengurus perusahaan besar itu. Sedangkan Minho sendiri sibuk memberikan penjelasan tentang agenda kerja baru yang akan k'E Company laksanakan.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui K'E Company bergerak dalam berbagai bidang yang sangat berpengaruh, tetapi beberapa tahun terakhir masyarakat lebih cenderung membutuhkan jasa yang bergerak di bidang kesehatan dan pendidikan. Oleh karena itu, K'E Company akan membuat program yang memfokuskan di bidang pendidikan, mengingat sudah ada beberapa Rumah Sakit yang berada di bawah naungan K'E Company, jadi saya berpikir untuk lebih fokus di aspek edukasi. Saya sendiri sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan para Dewan Direksi untuk merelisasikan rencana ini secepatnya. K'E Company akan membangun sebuah sekolah menengah atas bertaraf internasional di daerah Gangnam yang tentunya memiliki predikat tinggi dan memiliki sistem pengajaran yang bagus, bagi masyarakat yang kurang mampu akan kami terapkan sistem beasiswa. Jika sesuai perkiraan maka sekolah tersebut akan menghabiskan waktu pembangunan sekitar 2 tahun. Beberapa lembaga politik juga bersedia membantu memudahkan program ini agar terlaksana dengan baik. Selain untuk memudahkan masyarakat, program ini juga dapat menambah keuntungan bagi pihak yang menanam saham atau yang sudah bergabung dengan K'E Company. Jadi, baik itu perusahaan ataupun masyarakat tidak ada yang dirugikan. Sekiranya itulah beberapa point penting program K'E Company yang akan dilaksanakan. Saya selaku pimpinan K'E Company sangat berterima kasih pada pihak-pihak yang sudah terlibat dalam agenda kerja."

Ballroom yang awalnya begitu sunyi—karena seluruh tamu undangan sibuk menyimak penjelasan mengenai agenda kerja k'E Company—kini berubah riuh oleh tepuk tangan para tamu karena kekaguman mereka terhadap program kerja K'E Company yang tak pernah main-main.

Pengisi acarapun segera mengambil alih keadaan karena acara belum sepenuhnya selesai "Wah.. yang tadi itu benar-benar mengagumkan, Tuan Kim" Kalimat pujian yang ditujukan untuk Minho itu ditanggapinya dengan senyuman tampan khas seorang Kim Minho yang pastinya memikat semua orang yang melihat.

"K'E Company memang tak perlu diragukan lagi eksistensinya di masyarakat. Suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi saya bisa turut membawakan acara ini, nah.. semua orang disini pasti sudah mengenal siapa itu tuan Kim Minho, Kim Youngmin, ataupun Nyonya Kim taemin. Apakah anda tak berkenan memperkenalkan para pewaris anda, Tuan Kim?" Pertanyaan Yujin mendapat banyak anggukan setuju dari para tamu.

"Banyak media yang berusaha mencari seperti apa rupa anak-anak anda. Tetapi, hingga saat ini anda belum mempublikasikan identitas anak-anak anda. Banyak juga berita simpang siur yang mengatakan jika anda memiliki putra-putri yang berparas seperti anda dan nyonya Kim. Banyak juga yang mengatakan jika pewaris anda ada empat orang. Jadi bisakah anda memberikan konfirmasi sekarang? Ah.. apa anda tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu Tuan kim ? atau nyonya Kim saja yang menjawabnya" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pengisi acara pada Taemin menarik perhatian seluruh tamu undangan, karena walaupun keluarga Kim hampir dikenal seluruh orang di penjuru negeri. Namun tak ada yang tau siapa saja nama pewaris dari kelurga Kim ini. Berita simpang siur mengabarkan bahwa Keluarga Kim memiliki 4 orang penerus yang masih belum diketahui siapa saja mereka .

Para awak media memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada pasangan Minho-Taemin di podium, karena demi apapun informasi ini bisa menjadi berita yang sangat menghebohkan.

Minho sendiri sudah memprediksi bahwa pengisi acara akan mempetanyakan tentang putra putrinya. Sebelumnya ia sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan sang istri, oleh karena itu Kris, Suho, maupun Minseok mereka bawa ke acara ini kecuali si kecil Luhan yang sedang terserang demam. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan Luhan di mansion mereka, beserta para maid dan beberapa body guard. Toh, Luhan akan aman-aman saja disana.

"Sudah kuduga itu yang akan kau tanyakan, Yujin-si" Jawab Minho dengan santai.

"Jadi bisakah anda perkenalkan mereka pada kami, Tuan Kim? Saya lihat Nyonya Kim terus tersenyum dari tadi, apakah mereka ada disini sekarang, Nyonya Kim?" Pertanyaan itu membuat seluruh tamu mulai heboh dan awak media yang berusaha memcari sosok yang sekiranya mirip dengan Minho dan Taemin.

"Kurasa anda sudah bisa menebaknya, Yujin-si." Sahut Taemin dengan tenang

"Ah.. apakah mereka ada di back stage sekarang?" Tebakan yang sepenuhnya benar itu membuat Taemin merasa kagum dengannya. Tak rugi dia mengeluarkan uang jutaan won untuk membayar yeoja manis ini.

"Wah.. sepertinya saya benar ya? ini semakin menarik. Baiklah, sepertinya saya harus mengirim beberapa orang untuk memanggil mereka." Tanpa membuang-buang waktu beberapa orang segera turun dari podium megah itu untuk memanggil mereka. Tak berapa lama, datanglah tiga sosok mungil yang mampu memikat para tamu undangan karena paras tampan dan cantik yang dimiliki oleh mereka. Awak media berlomba-lomba mengambil gambar terbaik dari para penerus Kim tersebut.

"Annyeong haseyo..." Sapa mereka pada para tamu setibanya diatas podium. Beberapa yeoja anak relasi bisnis Minho memekik karena paras tampan yang dimiliki Kris dan Suho. Sedangkan para istri dari pejabat setempat dibuat gemas dengan yeoja manis yang sekiranya berusia 7 tahun dengan pipi bakpau yang menggemaskan.

"Ya, Tuhan.., siapakah para malaikat kecil itu?"

"Eomma, aku mau menikah dengan oppa tampan itu!"

"Lihatlah. yeoja manis itu! Pipi gembulnya seperti bakpau.., ah.. manis sekali!"

Begitulah bisik-bisik para tamu yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Minho yang super tajam.

Itu baru anak appa, kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Minho yang sangat kentara sekali terlihat dari seringaian tampan yang ia tunjukkan di depan umum, membuat Taemin merasa jengah dengan sikap arogan yang ditunjukkan suaminya.

" Anak anda benar-benar sempurna, Nyonya Kim." Pujian yang disampaikan Yujin dibenarkan oleh semua orang di sana."Saya rasa semua orang sudah tak sabar, mendengar nama dari para malaikat ini. Para Tuan dan Nona muda silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Sambung Yujin saat merasa para tamu mulai tak sabaran.

Pemuda tampan, pemilik wajah tegas dan alis yang menukik tajam serta pandangan mata yang mengintimidasi memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Jas hitam yang ia kenakan menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya. "Annyeong haseyo, Kim Yifan imnida. Usia saya baru 8 tahun bulan lalu. Saya adalah putra sulung dari Kim Minho dan Kim Taemin. Dan Ini adalah saudara kembar saya, walaupun kami tak identik." Tunjuk Kris pada Suho yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo Kim Joonmyeon imnida. Seperti yang disampaikan Yifan hyung saya adalah saudaya kembarnya. Usia saya sama dengan Yifan hyung dan saya adalah putra kedua dari Kim Minho dan Kim Taemin." Ucap Suho yang diakhiri bungkukan badan penuh rasa hormat. Suho tampil rapi dengan balutan jas semi formal berwarna abu-abu. Dengan tatanan rambut yang sengaja di hair up membuat Suho sangat menawan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Minseok imnida. Usia saya 7 tahun, saya adik dari Yifan oppa dan Joonmyeon oppa. Senang bertemu kalian" Ucapan polos itu terlontar dari gadis manis berpipi bakpau yang mengundang pekikan gemas dari semua orang. Dress selutut berwarna peach makin membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. Surai coklatnya sengaja dibiarkan terurai dengan aksen bando mungil berwarna merah sebagai pelengkap.

"Kalian sangat menggemaskan." Pekik Yujin gemas, sebelum akhirnya mengenyit saat menyadari ada yang kurang."Tapi tunggu dulu. Tuan Kim, menurut berita yang beredar, bukankah penerus Kim ada empat orang?" Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yujin pada Minho sontak membuat semua orang terkejut. Jika dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan sang MC ada benarnya juga, karena memang begitulah menurut berita yang simpang siur di masyarakat.

"Itu benar.." Dan jawaban dari Minho semakin membuat tamu undangan bertanya-tanya, jika benar lalu dimana anak mereka yang lain?Awak media yang sebelumnya sibuk mengambil gambar menghentikan aktivitas mereka, seolah menuntut Minho untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Kami masih memiliki putri kecil yang tidak bisa hadir di acara ini."

"Ada apa ini, Tuan Kim? apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Pertanyaan itupun segera diambil alih oleh Taemin. " Apa yang disampaikan berita diluar sana memang dibenarkan jika kami memiliki empat anak. Seperti yang kalian ketahui tiga diantaranya sudah kalian kenal. Tetapi, masih ada lagi malaikat kecil kami yang tak bisa kami kenalkan pada publik saat ini. Kalian pasti bertanya mengapa kami melakukan hal ini. Kami punya alasan yang kuat, anak bungsu kami sedang sakit jadi kami terpaksa menghadiri acara ini tanpa bisa membawanya. Jika kalian ingin tau seperti apa dirinya. Dia adalah perempuan mungil yang cantik yang baru menginjak usia 6 tahun seminggu yang lalu. Yah .. bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah putri bungsu kami. Kami juga tak bisa menyebutkan namanya karena menurut kami dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan sorotan dari media. Maaf jika mungkin mengecewakan awak media yang hadir disini tapi kami melakukan ini untuk melindungi putri kecil kami. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, jadi mohon dimaklumi.." Kalimat panjang ini terucap begitu saja dari mulut Taemin yang merasa Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk dikenalkan ke publik. Minho pun tak ambil pusing dengan tindakan sang istri, lagi pula mereka masih bisa mengenalkan Luhan dikemudian hari.

"Apa yang anda lakukan sudah benar, Nyonya Kim. Saya sangat setuju dengan tindakan anda, bagaimanapun juga anda adalah ibunya." Tutur Yujin setelah penjelasan yang cukup panjang yang disampaikan Taemin. Para tamu maupun awak media juga tak keberatan mengenai hal itu. Yang terpenting berita diluar yang sempat simpang siur dapat dibenarkan. Publik pun menyambut berita ini dengan suka cita. Pengaruh K'E Company memang begitu besar sehingga berita seperti ini sangat perlu diperhitungkan akan eksistensinya.

Acara terus berlangsung tanpa ada kendala. Berbagai fasilitas yang terus memanjakan para tamu mampu membuat mereka betah di acara formal tersebut. Kim bersaudara pun sudah membaur dengan para tamu undangan seperti kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka terus terlarut dalam pesta. Minho sibuk menjamu rekan bisnisnya yang sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Luar negeri. Sedangkan Taemin tampak meladeni para wartawan yang meminta pendapatnya mengenai situasi politik yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Sempat ia ingin menolak karena firasat buruk yang secara tiba-tiba menjejali otaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai pengamat politik sudah jadi tanggungannya untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaan tentang politik negeri di era yang sedang berjalan saat itu.

Mereka terus disibukkan dengan kepentingan masing-masing, tanpa tau apa yang terjadi pada mereka kedepannya.

-The Golden 'imperials'-

 **Samseong-dong, 19.05 KST**

BRAK

Pintu mansion yang di buka secara paksa membuat semua penghuninya terkejut bukan main. Para body guard segera menuju ketempat dimana suara keras itu berasal. Beberapa diantaranya berjaga di salah satu kamar di mansion yang terletak di lantai dua. Didalamnya terdapat gadis mungil yang tengah meringkuk karena kondisinya yang sedang demam ditemani kepala maid yang senantiasa menemaninya.

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

 **DOR**

Suara tembakan yang terdengar hingga kamar si mungil makin memperkeruh keadaan. Bibi Jung yang merupakan kepala maid sudah menangis mengkhawatirkan keadaan yang terjadi di mansion. Apalagi nona mudanya sedang sakit. Dia terus merapalkan doa pada Tuhan untuk menjaga keselamatan semua orang yang ada disana.

 **DOR**

 **BUGH**

 **DOR**

Sepertinya terjadi baku hantam di lantai bawah, saking kerasnya hingga terdengar sampai di lantai dua yang notabenenya tempat si mungil berada. Bibi Jung segera menggendong nona mudanya, memeluknya dengan erat seolah jika dia tidak melakukannya maka nona mudanya akan lenyap dari genggaman.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Langkah kaki yang terdengar menaiki anak tangga membuat ketakutannya semakin menjadi. Apalagi saat terjadi keributan di luar kamar dimana terdengar suara baku hantam. Tak hanya dirinya yang ketakutan nyatanya nona mudanya-Luhan- tengah bergetar karena suara ribut tersebut.

"Sshh.., tidak apa-apa nona, Bibi akan melindungi mu.." Bisiknya dengan suara lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hiks.. Bibi..Lulu takut.., eom-eomma hiks Lulu takut hiks Yifan oppa hiks" Luhan sendiri terus menangis sambil memanggil orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya.

"Nona, tenang ne.., Bibi Jung akan melindungi Nona.., jangan menangis sayang, oh Tuhan. Bagaimana ini? Siapa mereka sebenarnya?" Berbagai pertanyaan terus berkecamuk dipikirannya karena tak menduga jika hal ini akan terjadi. Mansion ini terletak di perumahan elit dengan sistem keamanan yang ketat. Lalu bagaimana orang-orang asing itu bisa masuk sambil membawa senjata tajam untuk menyerang penghuni mansion.

BRAK

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar mejadi tanda jika orang-orang asing itu sudah berhasil melewati penjagaan ketat yang ada di depan kamar nonanya. Dan benar saja di depan pintu, berdiri sekitar lima orang yang pastinya hanyalah sebagian kecil dari komplotan itu. Bibi Jung yakin sekali dengan pemikirannya karena mana mungkin mereka hanya lima orang saja jika mampu mengalahkan body guard yang hampir berjumlah 50 orang di mansion ini.

"A-apa mau kalian? Huh!" Tanyanya dengan penuh kekalutan yang terus menggeluti hati dan pikirannya. Salah satu diantara kelima orang tersebut maju mendekati Bibi Jung dan Luhan sambil menodongkan senjata api.

"Serahkan bocah itu! Atau puluru ini akan bersarang di tubuhmu!" ancamnya dengan bengis. Bibi Jung tak dapat melihat wajah orang-orang asing ini karena sebagian wajah mereka yang tertutup dengan masker hitam.

"APA KAU TULI! CEPAT SERAHKAN ANAK ITU!" Bentaknya tak sabaran melihat tingkah Bibi Jung yang semakin mempererat pelukannya terhadap Luhan.

"Tidak!" Bibi jung sendiri berusaha menjauhkan nona mudanya dari jangkauan orang asing itu.

"Oh.. ada yang ingin jadi pahlawan rupanya." Sahut yang lain yang sekarang ikut mendekati Bibi Jung dan tak lama kemudian

 **DOR**

AKKH

Timah panas itu meluncur mengenai lengan Bibi Jung disusul suara teriakan sarat akan kesakitan. Luhan yang semula berada dalam pelukan Bibi Jung, terjatuh sehingga pelipis kanannya membentur pinggiran ranjang. Membuat cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir dari pelipis kanannya.

"Hiks.. kepala Lulu sakit.." Rintihnya yang tak dipedulikan siapapun.

Merasa mereka sudah terlalu lama bermain-main. Pria berbadan kekar yang sejak hanya diam menyaksikan kini mulai maju untuk meraih Luhan dalam gendongannya.

"CUKUP! Bermain-mainnya teman-taman, kita harus segera memberikan gadis mungil ini pada Tuan Lee. Aku dengar Kim Youngmin dalam perjalanan ke korea, aku perkirakan mungkin dia sudah tiba dan sekarang sedang menuju ke mansion ini. Cepat suruh yang lain segera pergi!" Titahnya pada yang lain dengan Luhan berada dalam dekapannya. Dari caranya memerintah dapat diketahui jika dialah pemimpin komplotan bengis tersebut. Semua yang ada di sana segera pergi menjalankan perintah sang ketua, meninggalkan sang tuan untuk membereskan wanita tua yang sepertinya pelayan gadis mungil yang akan mereka culik.

"Dan kau wanita tua! Kau pikir dengan tenagamu itu kau bisa menyelamatkan Nonamu ini, hah! Cih." Setelah meludah di depan Bibi Jung pria itu segera mengongkang senjatanya dan bersiap menembak Bibi jung. Diarahkan senjata itu kearah perut Bibi jung dan menembakkan perluru tanpa keraguan.

 **DOR**

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak membunuhmu dan berdoalah pada Tuhan supaya Nonamu ini selamat. Aku bahkan tak yakin dengan hal itu, mengingat seperti apa Tuan Lee jika sudah menyangkut keluarga Kim. Nikmati kesakitanmu ini! Dasar wanita tua!" Ucapnya seraya pergi sambil membawa Luhan yang terus memberontak. Walaupun usahanya itu akan berakhir sia-sia mengingat ia masih demam yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit lemah. Tapi Luhan tetap tak mau diam, Luhan berusaha lepas dari pria jahat-menurut pikirannya- dengan memukuli badan kekar pria itu memakai tangan mungilnya yang terkepal erat.

"BIBI! LEPASKAN LULU, AHJUSSI LEPAS! LULU TIDAK MAU IKUT DENG-

"DIAM!" Bentaknya pada bocah kecil yang terus memberontak dalam gendongannya. Bukannya diam dan menurut, Luhan justru semakin memberontak yang membuat kesabaran pria itu menguap dan memicu tangan besar nan kasar milik si pria untuk memberikan tamparan keras yang seketika membuat Luhan tak sadarkan diri.

-The Golden 'Imperials'-

Audi R8 melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang padat dengan kecepatan sedang. Beberapa mobil pengiring berada di depan dan belakangnya. Berusaha mengawal dari dua sisi – sekedar berjaga jika ada kejadian tak terduga yang mengancam nyawa konglomerat di mobil mewah tersebut.

Mobil dengan aksen mewah yang khas menandakan jika pemiliknya bukanlah dari kalangan biasa. Di dalamnya terdapat empat orang pria berbeda yang menempati kursinya masing-masing. Di bagian kemudi terdapat pria muda yang merupakan supir pribadi si pemilik mobil. Kursi penumpang di samping kemudi juga terisi dengan pria muda berbadan kekar yang merupakan kepala body guard yang memimpin iring-iringan mobil di depan dan belakang.

Dua orang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan setelan jas berada di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Salah satunya adalah seorang asisten yang bernama Shin Hyonje atau biasa di panggil Tuan Shin oleh bawahannya. Sedangkan di sisi kanan Tuan Shin terdapat pria paruh baya lain yang tampak seperti pemilik mobil mewah ini. Itu semua terlihat dari penampilannya yang tak jauh dari kata 'wah'.

Pria dengan ketampanan yang masih menonjol di kala usianya sudah kepala lima. Paras tampan yang ia miliki menurun pada sang anak yang sekarang menjadi pimpinan dari K'E Company, perusahaan yang didirikannya dari nol dengan modal kempampuan otak dan jiwa pekerja keras. Dapat disimpulkan jika pria itu adalah Kim Youngmin—ayah dari Kim Minho. Sedari tadi Youngmin terus menatap ke arah luar jendela seolah terhanyut dengan keindahan malam kota Seoul.

"Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan kota ini? Semuanya tampak berubah." Gumamnya yang masih dapat didengar oleh Tuan Shin.

"Sepertinya hampir 6 tahun, Tuan Besar. Terakhir kali anda kesini adalah saat kelahiran Nona Kim Luhan. Memang banyak yang berubah disini, apa lagi semenjak kelahiran Nona muda anda tidak pernah lagi kemari." Jawab Tuan Shin dengan sopan mengingat yang ia ajak bicara adalah Tuan Besarnya.

"Aku sudah tua untuk terus-menerus melakukan perjalanan lintas negeri, apa lagi Kanada-Korea tidak bisa dikatakan dekat, lagi pula setiap tahun anak-anaklah yang datang kesana. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot kesini. Yah.. walaupun terkadang aku begitu merindukan tempat ini."

"Saya akui anda secara umur sudah tua. Tetapi wajah anda masih terlihat seperti umur tiga puluhan dan saya yakin anda masih gemar berlatih taekwondo di waktu senggang,mengingat itu hobby anda. Apakah saya benar?" Tanya Tuan Shin yang terselip nada candaan di dalamnya.

"Aku memang tak bisa menutupi segalanya darimu." Sahut Youngmin. Maklumi saja mereka adalah sahabat karib sejak masa kuliah hingga sekarang. Tapi walaupun begitu rasa hormat Tuan Shin tak pernah berkurang meski Tuan Besarnya ini adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Youngmin sendiri sudah mewanti-wanti agar Tuan Shin berhenti memanggilnya Tuan Besar. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang berubah, sehingga akhirnya Youngmin membiarkan hal itu.

Sang supir dan kepala body guard yang duduk di depan mereka hanya tersenyum kecil melihat sikap tuannya. Yah.. walaupun Kim Youngmin dikenal bengis dan tak segan pada musuhnya, tetapi sebenarnya dia adalah pribadi yang hangat, apalagi terhadap bawahan dan orang-orang terdekat.

"Aku juga merindukan Luhan., gadis mungilku itu benar-benar membuat siapapun terpikat dengan tingkahnya yang lucu. Aku juga merindukan cucu-cucu tampanku dan Minseok kecil yang manis. Aku tak sabar bertemu mereka." Timpalnya lagi setelah memikirkan cucu-cucu manis yang sudah beberapa bulan terakhir tak berkunjung ke Kanada.

"Sepertinya anda hanya bisa bertemu dengan Nona Luhan. Saya diberitahu oleh asisten Tuan Minho jika hari ini Tuan Minho sedang mengadakan pesta perayaan untuk K'E Company. Beliau juga membawa Nyonya Taemin dan anak-anak, terkecuali Nona Luhan." Sahut Tuan Shin menanggapi ucapan tuannya.

"Aku lupa tentang hal itu. Kenapa Luhan tidak mereka bawa?" Youngmin mengeryit saat bertanya.

"Sepertinya Tuan Minho dan Nyonya Taemin tidak mau menjadikan Nona Muda sorotan media. Umur Nona Lu juga masih terlalu muda untuk menghadapi masyarakat umum. Apa lagi dia adalah cucu anda yang notabenennya pendiri K'E Company. Bisa saja kehidupannya terusik oleh media yang gemar berburu berita. Kita juga tidak bisa melupakan fakta jika Nona Luhan adalah cucu anda yang paling manja."

"Kurasa keputusan mereka kali ini sangat tepat. Aku setuju dengan mereka dan sepertinya mereka berencana mengenalkan cucu-cucuku yang lain pada publik lewat acara itu."

"Anda benar Tuan Besar.." Tuan Shin membenarkan ucapan Youngmin mengenai keputusan minho yang berniat mengenalkan anaknya pada publik. Namun, kemudian dirinya teringat jika masih ada informasi yang belum ia sampaikan pada tuan besarnya. "Dan Tuan,s-sebenarnya Nona Luhan seda-

"Ada apa dengan luhan?" Potong Youngmin dengan cepat saat mendengar nada gugup Tuan Shin. Tuan Shin sedikit meruntuki kebodohannya yang sempat gugup saat berbicara tadi. Semua orang pun tau betapa protective-nya sikap Kim Youngmin jika sudah berhubungan dengan keluarga. Apalagi menyangkut cucu-cucunya yang masih kecil.

"Nona Luhan sedang demam tinggi, Tuan. Itulah yang dikatakan Asisten Tuan Kim Minho kepada saya saat Tuan besar tidak bisa dihubungi tadi." Beritahunya dengan hati-hati pada Youngmin.

"Apa!" Youngmin nyaris memekik jika dia tidak ingat di sini masih ada bawahannya yang lain. "Luhan demam? Dan dia ditinggal sendiri di mansion?" Tanyanya tak habis pikir.

"I-iya, Tuan. Tetapi masih a-ada be-berapa maid dan penjaga." Jawab Tuan Shin dengan terbata.

" Ya Tuhan, apa yang dipikirkan Minho?! Hei, Choi Gyuwoon, percepat laju mobil ini!" Titahnya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi. Seketika membuat si supir yang dipanggil Gyuwoon kalang kabut.

"Maaf Tuan Besar, di depan ada empat mobil pengiring jadi kita tidak bisa me-"

"Persetan dengan hal itu! Yongsan! Suruh anak buahmu menyingkir!"

Yongsan gelagapan saat sang Tuan mulai menitah dirinya agar segera menyuruh yang lain menyingkir."Ta-tapi Tu-"

"CUCUKU SAKIT! DAN ANAK BUAHMU MENGHALANGI JALANKU! LALU SEKARANG KAU BILANG 'TAPI'?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Yougmin melihat anak buahnya begitu lamban dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Ba-baik Tuan, akan saya usaha-

"KAU BILANG APA?AKAN KAU USAHAKAN? KAU BODOH ATAU APA, HAH?! SURUH MEREKA MENYINGKIR SEKARANG JUGA! ATAU GAJIMU KUPOTONG 80%!" Teriak Youngmin yang mulai tidak sabaran dengan sikap lembek kepala body guardnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi yongsan segera melaksanakan perintah tuannya. Semua mobil pengiring yang ada di depan mulai menyingkir satu-persatu setelah mendapat perintah dari Yongsan. Gyuwoon sudah kelewat pucat karena mendapat bentakan dari Tuan Besarnya secara terus menerus. Jangan lupakan Tuan Shin yang sekarang kalang kabut menenangkan Tuan Besarnya. Youngmin sendiri merasa sangat khawatir dengan cucunya, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan jika sesuatu sedang terjadi di mansion Kim.

-The Golden 'Imperials'—

 **Samseong-dong, 21.00 KST**

BRAK

Debuman dari dua lempeng logam yang di tutup secara paksa, membuat siapapun tau jika si pelaku pastinya sedang tergesa-gesa. Setelah sampai di mansian Kim, segera saja Youngmin memasuki mansion itu. Sejak perjalanan menuju mansion megah ini, Youngmin tak bisa bersikap tenang sama sekali. Pintu mansion yang biasanya tertutup rapat dengan penjaga di beberapa sisinya kini tampak sepi yang mana semakin memperkuat dugaannya jika sesuatu telah terjadi disini. Hanya berselang selangkah ia memasuki pintu, pemandangan yang ia lihat seketika membuatnya diliputi amarah dan rasa khawatir yang bercampur aduk. Di depannya kini tersaji onggokan tubuh para maid dan puluhan body guard yang tidak sadarkan diri dan sebagiannya telah mati tertembak.

Apa yang terjadi disini?

Terlalu terkejut dengan keadaan membuatnya tak bisa berkata dan hanya berdiri mematung— memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang terjadi pada pada mansion Kim.

"Tuan be-YA TUHAN! APA YANG TERJADI?! YONGSAN!PANGGIL ANAK BUAHMU KEMARI! CEPAT!"

Mendengar teriakan Tuan Shin membuat Youngmin tersadar dan segera melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kamar di lantai dua dimana terdapat kamar malaikat mungilnya.

 **Kumohon.. jaga malaikat kecilku, Tuhan.. kumohon.**.

Batinnya terus berdoa pada Sang Kuasa. Tanpa sadar setetes liquid meluncur begitu saja seiring langkahnya yang mendekati kamar Luhan. Tak ia pedulikan onggokan tubuh body guad yang ada di depan kamar Luhan. Kakinya terus melangkah menuju pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar hanya untuk mendapati wanita tua bersimpah darah tanpa adanya Luhan dimanapun.

BRUK

Lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menopang berat tubuh setelah tau jika cucunya tidak ada disini. Lelehan air mata ia biarkan jatuh membasahi wajahnya mengiringi rasa sesak yang mulai mengusai secara perlahan. Siapa yang menyangka jika sosok yang dielu-elukan masyarakat bisa menjadi figur yang lemah. Youngmin selalu ditakuti musuh karena sikapnya yang tak segan menghancurkan siapapun yang menjadi penghalang. Tetapi kini pria paruh baya itu hanya bisa terdiam dirundung rasa sesak karena tak menemukan Luhan sejauh ia mengedarkan pandangan.

Youngmin berusaha bangkit menuju wanita tua yang ia ketahui sebagai kepala maid di mansion ini.

"Tu-tuan, Non-nona Luh-Luhan...ma-maaf.."Bibi Jung dengan susah payah berucap saat melihat Youngmin ada di depannya.

"Dimana Luhan? Dimana gadis mungilku? A-apa yang terjadi di sini? Siapa keparat yang sudah melakukan ini? Jawab aku! Jung soram! Siapa bajingan itu!" Dengan kalut Kim Youngmin terus mengguncang tubuh ringkih Bibi Jung, tak peduli jika hal tersebut bisa membahayakan nyawanya, yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanya Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan.

"APA - APAAN INI?! YO-YONGSAN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?DAN APA YANG TERJADI DI RUMAHKU?!" Teriakan Minho yang menggema, membuat amarah Youngmin kembali tersulut. Dia sangat marah sekaligus kecewa pada Minho, bagaimana mungkin anaknya itu bisa begitu bodoh sehingga meninggalkan Luhan tanpa penjagaan yang ketat!

Awalnya ia berniat untuk segera menghampiri Minho, namun urung saat tangan wanita paruh paya di depannya menggapai lengannya agar tidak beranjak. Membuat isyarat agar ia tetap diam ditempat.

"Tu-tuan.. Le-Lee Bum S-Soo..." Perkataan lirih itu sudah cukup membuat Youngmin tau siapa bajingan yang telah membuat kekacauan di mansion putranya. Keparat sialan!

Tidak salah lagi Lee Bum Soo adalah salah satu relasi bisnisnya yang selalu menentang apapun yang Youngmin lakukan. Dia juga selalu menyudutkan Minho, jika Minho menggelar rapat direksi dengan jajaran pemegang saham dan Dewan Direksi K'E Company. Walaupun ia tak tinggal di Seoul lagi –yang merupakan pusat perusahaannya—bukan berarti ia tak tahu siapa saja yang berusaha menentang K'E Company. Di Kanada, Youngmin lebih fokus mengurus cabang perusahaan besar itu. Membuat dia tahu mengenai segala hal yang berkaitan dengan K'E Company. Dan sekarang salah satu relasi bisnisnya—jika ia masih pantas disebut begitu—sudah berani mengusik keluarganya, bahkan berani menculik Luhan. Ia tak akan tinggal diam. Tidak akan!

"Lee Bum Soo." Desisnya penuh penekanan yang sarat akan kebencian.

-The Golden 'Imperials'—

 **Samseong-dong, 21.15 KST**

"APA-APAAN INI?! YO-YONGSAN? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?DAN APA YANG TERJADI DI RUMAHKU?!" Minho yang baru datang dan disambut dengan kekacauan di mansionnya, lantas berteriak lantang. Tak peduli jika anak-anaknya berjengit ketakutan karena ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka melihat sang appa berteriak sekeras itu.

"Ya tuhan! A-apa ini, Yeobo? Kenapa mansion ini jadi kacau! Da-dan dimana Luhan?Dimana putriku?" Taemin begitu panik saat melihat banyak maid dan body guard yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

JDEER

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Minho segera tersadar jika putri kecilnya ia tinggalkan di mansion ini."LU-LUHAN!" Kakinya hendak melangkah menuju tangga jika saja ia tak melihat Sang Appa yang saat ini tengah berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. Mata yang bersilat penuh amarah dan tangan terkepal tak dihiraukan oleh Minho yang segera menyambung langkah." Appa? Apakah Appa melihat Luhan? Dimana Lu-"

BUGH

Belum genap ia mengucapkan nama anaknya, pukulan yang ia terima membuatnya jatuh tersungkur di hadapan semua orang. Pekikan Taemin tak menghentikan Youngmin untuk memberikan pukulan kedua di wajah tampan anaknya.

BUGH

"KAU BERTANYA DIMANA LUHAN! APA KAU TAK SADAR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA CUCUKU, HAH!"

BUGH

"LUHAN DICULIK OLEH LEE BUM SOO! APA PESTA LAKNAT ITU BEGITU PENTING BAGIMU SAMPAI KAU LUPA PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI!"

BUGH

"LUHAN DICULIK MINHO! LUHAN DICULIK KEPARAT ITU!"

Setelah berteriak tepat di wajah Minho. Yongmin segera menghembaskan tubuh anaknya ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

Hosh hosh hosh

Deru nafas yang saling bersahutan mengisi kesunyian—dimana Youngmin berdiri dengan nafas tersengal setelah memberikan pelajaran pada putra bodohnya, yang sekarang terkulai lemas di lantai. Setelah berhasil mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Minho segera berdiri dibantu oleh Yongsa yang sudah sadar akan keterpakuannya pada kemarahan Youngmin.

"Apa maksud Appa dengan Luhan diculik?" Minho berusaha menyangkal fakta jika putri kecilnya sedang dalam bahaya. Dia memcoba bertanya pada Youngmin barangkali ia salah dengar atau telinganya sedang bermasalah.

"Apa masih kurang jelas! Hah!" Youngmin hampir memukul kembali wajah Minho jika ia tak melihat wajah ketakutan cucu-cucunya.

Taemin yang mendengar hal itu sontak menggelengkan kepalanya."Ti-tidak mungkin. Putriku tidak mungkin diculik, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Ya, Luhan pasti sedang tidur dikamarnya." Taemin berlari menuju kamar Luhan, namun segera dihentikan Youngmin yang masih berdiam di dekat tangga. "Taemin-ah, Luhan tidak ada dikamarnya" Youngmin menatap iba pada menantunya.

Gelengan ribut menjadi jawaban Taemin seolah berusaha menyangkal fakta yang sudah memukul hatinya dengan telak.

Dilepaskannya genggamanan sang appa, hanya untuk berteriak ke sepenjuru ruang. "Luhan! Dimana kau sayang?Luhan.. eomma disini nak." Taemin berteriak dengan kalap saat tak mendapat sahutan. Dia terus berteriak hingga akhirnya jatuh bersimpuh dengan derai air mata yang kian deras mengalir.

" _Hiks_ Eomma pulang sayang, Luhan.. Jangan membuat eomma khawatir sayang.. _hiks_.. jangan membuat eomma takut.. _hiks_.. Luhan _..hiks_ si-siapapun,kumohon _hiks_ ba-bawa anakku kemari.. _hiks_ kumohon _... hiks_ Luhan _..hiks_..LUHANNN!" Teriaknya frustasi membaut semua orang memandangnya iba. Rasa sesal menghimpit dada Taemin sedemikian rupa saat tau Luhan-nya diculik ketika ia sibuk berpesta di luar.

"Kembalikan putriku.."

Semua orang tertegun, karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaan seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak dan hanya bisa menangis menyelami lautan sakit saat tak bisa melakukan apapun. _Begitu rapuh dan begitu hancur_.

"Taemin-ah" Minho menghampiri sang istri yang kemudian ia dekap dengan erat. "Maaf.. sayang.." Sakit yang Minho terima akibat pukulan sang appa memang tak main-main, tapi semua itu tak sebanding dengan istrinya yang kini tampak hancur karena kehilangan putri mereka.

" _Hiks_ Luhan"

"Maaf..."

Yongmin merasa terenyuh saat melihat menantunya yang terus menangis. "Taemin-ah, kita akan mendapatkan Luhan kembali." Janjinya. " Minho, Kirim seluruh anak buahmu untuk membantu Yongsa mencari Luhan, Dan kalian cepat panggil yang lain untuk ikut membantu. Aku dan Minho akan ikut kalian, siapkan semuanya secepat mungkin!." Perintah itu membuat seluruh anah buah Youngmin segera menjalankan perintah Tuan Besar mereka. Minho segera menyuruh salah satu bawahan Yongsa untuk memanggil anak buahnya yang lain. Bagaimanapun anak buah Appa nya tidaklah cukup untuk mencari Luhan di Kota Seoul yang luas ini. Itupun jika Luhan berada di Seoul. Bisa saja keparat itu membawa putrinya ketempat lain.

-The Golden 'Imperials'-

 **Jung-gu, 22.00 KST**

Jung-gu merupakan salah satu Distrik kecil di Seoul yang hanya memiliki luas 135,2 km persegi. Sangat kecil dibandingkan Distrik lainnya. Sehingga sangat cocok untuk dijadikan markas bagi para mafia sekelas Dong Ho. Distrik ini sudah berada dalam kekuasaanya semenjak empat tahun yang lalu. Sebuah gudang tua bekas pabrik perakitan mobil ia pilih menjadi markas besar sekaligus gudang senjata untuk keperluan menjalankan misi.

Di salah satu bilik dalam gudang tersebut, tampak seorang pria tua sedang duduk di sofa coklat sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang mengepulkan asap memenuhi ruangan. Di depannya Dong Ho baru saja menyampaikan keberhasilan misi yang ia dan anak buahnya lakukan. Pemuda tampan itu sebenarnya merasa muak dengan tingkah arogan yang ditunjukkan pria tua itu – belagak menjadi penguasa tanpa tau malu dan terkesan tak peduli. Seandainya pria itu bukan kliennya sudah pasti ia akan membunuhnya sedari tadi.

"Aku yakin sekarang mereka sedang kalang kabut mencari bocah itu." Kata pria tua berperut tambun dan rambut yang sedikit gondrong.

"Kerja bagus Dong Ho"

"Kami melakukan ini karena Tuan Lee membayar kami dengan harga yang fantastis. Siapapun pasti bersedia menculik gadis itu kalau saja dia bukan cucu Kim Youngmin."

"Ya, dan hanya kau beserta anak buahmulah yang berani melakukannya, tak sia-sia 300 juta won aku pertaruhkan jika hasilnya cukup memuaskan." Seringai kejam pria paruh baya yang kerap di panggil Tuan Lee— membuat Dong Ho yakin jika dia masih punya rencana keji untuk membuat keluarga Kim bertekuk lutut pada kuasanya. _Memang pak tua ini bisa apa_? Pikirnya meremehkan.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada mafia yang berani berurusan dengan keluarga Kim. Jika saja aku tak butuh uang untuk tambahan pembelian senjata mana sudi aku melakukan ini. Aku tak mau markasku disergap FBI ataupun CIA karna dirimu. Mereka terlalu berpengaruh sehingga tak menutup kemungkinan para pejabat negara akan bersimpati pada mereka." Jawab Dong Ho sarkas.

"Tidak akan ada yang ikut campur di sini. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani meminta bantuan pada aparatur negara."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena jika mereka melakukan hal itu sama artinya dengan mereka melibatkan publik. Pada akhirnya mereka sendiri yang akan dikecam oleh masyarakat. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana spekulasi masyarakat saat tau jika pimpinan K'E Company sibuk berpesta sedangkan anak bungsunya yang sedang sakit di tinggal sendirian di rumah? Publik tak akan segan mengkritik sikap Minho dan Taemin yang dianggap lalai menjaga anak. Mereka akan menambah rumit keadaan jika mereka melibatkan banyak orang."

"Apa kau menjamin jika pendapatmu itu sepenuhnya benar?" Tanya Dong Ho tak yakin.

"Aku sangat yakin Dong Ho. Akan ku beri kau tambahan 100 juta won jika kau mau menjalankan rencana ini sampai tuntas." Tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan, mau tak mau Dong Ho harus menjalankan rencana ini dan menerima segala konsekuensi dari misi yang ia kerjakan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa maumu?" Dong Ho menyanggupi.

"Siksa gadis kecil itu. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana jadinya jika keluarga Kim yang tersohor kehilangan salah satu pewaris mereka. Bunuh dia, Dong Ho. Buat dia menikmati kematian secara perlahan."

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Lee. Akan kubuat dia menyesali kelahirannya di dunia ini." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu berakhir, Dong Ho melangkah keluar ruangan untuk menjalankan perintah tuan Lee yang sangat terobsesi melihat kehancuran keluarga Kim.

Usai pintu tertutup, terdengar suara tawa kepuasan yang memggema mengisi kesunyian. "Perwaris Kim, eoh! Cih! Akanku kirimkan mayat pewarismu, Kim Youngmin".

TBC/END?

 _ **Author Notes :**_

Hai~ semua... mau cuap-cuap bentar nih. Ternyata nulis fanfic itu gak gampang lo.. beneran deh #percayamagua. Karena aku sendiri ngalami hal itu. Kadang-kadang kesulitan di idenya, kalau gak gitu di gaya bahasanya dan yang paling sering kesulitan pas nyesuain sama EYD. Ribet deh.

Pengalaman pertama nulis fanfic jadinya juga gagal total karena EYD ambrul adul. Jadi pengen ketawa pas baca ulang XD

Jadi aku saranin... hargailah penulis, siapapun itu dan apapun karyanya. Karna nulis fanfic itu gak semudah yang dipikirin orang-orang #seriusini. Semua butuh proses dan ide seabrek _- pusing deh pokoknya..

Maaf juga kalau mungkin gaya bahasaku gak sesuai selera kalian. aku gak sehebat author-nim lain yang udah profesional. Aku mah masih anak ingusan.. *.* (yang imoet #justkid)

Dan buat author-author di FFN.. sumpah kalian hebat banget bisa nulis ff dengan cerita yang menarik.. aku aja masih gak yakin sama cerita abal-abal ini. Tapi yah yang namanya hasrat (?) buat upload di FFN udah gak kebendung lagi. ya.. mau gimana

Oh ya.. di chapter 1 sama 2 nanti aku lebih fokus ke arah flash back, jadi buat couple"an bakal di munculin nanti. Jadi sabar ya gak bakal lama-lama kok..

Dan bagi yang nanya kenapa Kim Exe'ard Company berpengaruh banget. Nih aku jelasin. Kalau kalian mbaca pas bagian awal kan udah dijelasin tuh kalau perusahaan ini bergerak dalam banyak bidang di negara-negara Asia-pacific. Itu juga yang bikin negara" di Asia-Pacific merasa terbantu. Kan secara otomatis masyarakat ikut sejahtera jadi lembaga-lembaga negara ngerasa terbantu banget sama Kim Exe'ard Company. Makanya para politikus kayak Presiden, Perdana menteri, atau sejenisnya nganggep perusahaan ini berpengaruh banget bagi kesenjangan hidup masyarakat mereka. Bagi yang belum paham bisa tanya-tanya kok... #tapiplisyangwajarya

Alasanku kenapa milih judul "The Golden 'Imperials'" karena itu nggambarin karakter Luhan disini. yang mana Imperials itu artinya kekaisaran. Jadi itu mewakili kondisi Luhan yang harus rela pisah sama orang tua, di siksa dll karena posisinya yang jadi anak konglomerat. Persis kayak seorang pewaris di jaman kekaisaran yang mana harus nanggung banyak pengorbanan karena kedudukan yang ia miliki. Jadi filosofinya kayak gitu. Dan kata The golden itu mewakili paras Luhan yang cantik... makanya antara kata The Golden sama Imperials kepisah sama tanda (') karena punya dua filosofi yang berbeda.

Sekian dulu, cuap-cuap dari saya :* makasih banyak udah nyempentin mbaca..

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya biar aku tau gimana respon kalian..

 **Regards,**

 **Oh Luxeux(:**


End file.
